Songbird
by Hidden.Elegance
Summary: Aglaia is called onto the hellicarrier to be SHEILD's new chief medic. She seems to find ways to wriggle into everyone's hearts through her kindness and addictive laughter, especially a certain Captain. Steve/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The phone was ringing. It was still ringing. Nestled comfortably under the covers, Aglaia scrunched her eyes shut, willing the phone to stop. Eventually it did. But then the cell phone started. Aglaia's eyes shot open.

"_That's not my normal ringtone,"_ she thought.

Her legs shot out from her bed, getting twisted in the comforter, sending her sprawling on the floor in a heap. Desperately she crawled over to her dresser upon which the device lay charging- she finally pushed herself up on two legs, kicking the blasted comforter away, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she breathed heavily into the receiver.

"Aglaia, you're needed." She knew that baritone- that was Director Fury. Instantly, she was on high alert.

"What happened?"

"Everything bad that possibly could. Be ready for pickup in one hour." Click.

"_That's it? That's all I get?" _she thought, running her hands through her curly mess of hair.

"Crap. I need a shower."

Not knowing quite how she did it, Aglaia walked onto the open field that was the pick-up site, wet hair already curling and duffle bag in hand. Her black yoga pants and dark green hoodie flapped furiously in the wind created by the blades of the F-35 jet. Desperately she clung to her hair so that it wouldn't dry in any odd angles, but the wind was too great. With a sigh of defeat, she lowered her hand, letting the damp curls dance in the wind. The jet landed and the rear ramp opened, revealing two agents dressed in black S.H.E.I.L.D. gear, and one tense Agent Hill.

Running into the jet and grabbing a headset, she nodded to Hill.

"Agent Hill."

"Miss Lark."

* * *

It was a quiet ride to the ship after their greetings were exchanged, both women never having been comfortable with the other. To pass some time, Aglaia braided her hair over her right shoulder in a fish tail braid, exposing her left ear but covering the right, her long side bangs entwined within the braid.

_Left over right. Right over left. Left over right._ The repetition granted a small reprieve from the awkward silence of the trip. After the jet landed on the ship and the ramp met the tarmac with a thud, Aglaia walked out and took a moment to regain her balance. When she looked up, she spied two men not far from her speaking with a woman with short, flaming red hair.

"Nat!" Aglaia cried, hoisting her bag over her shoulder and running to shorter woman.

"Aglaia!" exclaimed Natasha Romanoff, waiting for her old friend to put down her bag before embracing her tightly. Aglaia stepped back after a moment, glancing down to make sure her bag was still where she left it.

"I haven't heard from you in months! A text now and then to make sure you haven't died would be nice, you know!" she jokingly berated. Natasha simply smiled and smacked her arm as the two women turned to the two men standing with confused stares. The first man was shorter than Aglaia herself, though many people were. At 5'9", Aglaia towered over most women and many men. He seemed skittish, constantly moving with jerky motions and eyes darting about. His dark hair was becoming peppered with grey, though he was all together an attractive and intelligent looking man. The other, tall and muscular in a neat plaid shirt and leather jacket, seemed much more relaxed. Yet, even in his relaxed state, Aglaia could feel a sense of power from him, but beneath that, she noticed a sense of wonder in his eyes as he looked about the ship. His combed blonde hair and expressive blue eyes gave him an air of strength and intelligence, traits Aglaia innately admired. A smile gently curved her lips as she surveyed the handsome man.

"Captain Steve Rogers and Dr. Bruce Banner, I present Dr. Aglaia Lark, the best medic S.H.E.I.L.D.'s got," proudly stated Natasha. Aglaia smiled but a tint of red colored her face.

"Now, I wouldn't say that, there are certainly better doctors than me." She turned to the men, "And I hope to see both of you the least amount possible . . . on my surgery bed at least." She flashed a smile at the men and the Captain smiled while Dr. Banner sufficed with a small smirk. Steve held out his hand and Aglaia took it in a friendly hand shake.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Lark."

"And you yourself, Captain. I've heard many stories about you and it's a privilege. But please, call me Aglaia." It was hard for her to stop smiling at him, he just seemed so friendly, his eyes held no anger and he seemed genuinely glad to meet her.

"Then call me Steve."

"Yes sir," she said with a military clip, but a smile on her face. She then turned to Dr. Banner. "Sir, your work is brilliant, but I'm sorry to say I can't understand half of what you do." She laughed as she stated the last part. This finally seemed to break Dr. Banner out of his shell a little and he smiled.

"Please, Bruce. It's nice to meet you, Aglaia."

"Aglaia," Natasha cut in, "as much as I know you like meeting new people, we should probably get below deck, it's going to get pretty difficult to breathe up here." Natasha started walking toward on of the many grey doors on the other side of the tarmac and as Aglaia picked up her bag, she noticed the men went over to the side. She could barely make out Bruce saying,

"Really? They want me submerged in a pressurized container?" She just smiled as the turbines began to spin and they rose steadily into the air.

Each hallway aboard the hellicarrier looked the same to Aglaia. It wasn't that she was bad with directions or easily confused, but,

"They simply _had_ to paint everything grey, didn't they?" Aglaia wondered aloud as she and Natasha walked through the hallways and towards the rooms where all the high-priority agents were staying. The rooms for each member of the Avengers team lined the corridor Aglaia and Natasha walked through until they came to a door on the right in which Natasha stopped.

"This is your room. Mine is right next door and Dr. Banners's room is next door on the other side."

Aglaia stood in front of the plain silver door, trying to remember its features. All of the doors looked identical save for a number- hers was 004.

"_I'm a Bondettte,"_ She thought with a smile. She heard Natasha's boots tread away from her as she heard her say,

"Come onto the bridge in thirty minutes, I have to go get the boys, they're probably lost." Aglaia nodded as the squeaks of the air-lock doors sounded, signaling that she was now alone. Looking the door up and down, there only seemed to be a normal lock on the door, which surprised her. _"Surely, they want more security than just a simple bolt on our sleeping quarters?" _she thought, but as she turned the metallic handle, the area under her thumb glowed a faint blue, revealing the fingerprint analysis programed within. The right side of Aglaia's mouth turned up as her question was answered, and she pushed the door open, revealing a simple living space.

A single bed with a dark blue comforter stood facing into the room, the headboard in the middle of the right wall. Next to the bed was a plain chest of drawers with six compartments and on the other side of the bed was placed a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock. On the other side of the room was a simple desk and chair and a bookcase practically overflowing. Curious as to what this bookcase held, Aglaia walked through the room, gently placing her bag on the bed and then crouching in front of the stuffed shelves. The first two levels were full of books, but most notably some of her favorites and even some she had been meaning to read. Animal Farm, The Works of Poe, Hamlet, and many historical fictions stood patiently upon the wood, but her hand slowly reached out and grasped a small, light blue paperback; well worn with many lines running up and down the spine.

"Natasha, you know me too well," she murmured as her fingers ran over the title of her childhood favorite, Shadow Horse. With a small smile, she placed the book back on the shelf and peered at the lower two rows. Carefully lining the bottom-most shelves were stacks of sheet music. Pieces she had played, etudes, and pieces she had been working on were all waiting for her to open their pages and create beautiful music.

Standing, Aglaia walked over to her bag and, unzipping it, she pulled out two containers, one, a long black rectangle in a leather carrying case, the other shorter but still rectangular, both with zippers on the fronts. Carefully, she placed the two boxes on the desk and opened each. A flute lay in one case and a piccolo in the other and she smiled down at them, closing them carefully once more.

"Natasha, you know me far too well," she said, glancing at the bookcase once more before walking out of the room and quietly closing the door.

Not five steps down the hall from where she stood closing her door, Natasha and Steve Rogers, carrying a duffel bag, walked and the former called out to her.

"Aglaia, would you do me the favor of showing Steve his room? It's right across the hall from yours. I need to get back on the bridge, but you two still have twenty minutes, so take your time." With that, she spun on her heel and walked back the other way. Aglaia smiled at Steve and held her arm out across the hall from where she was standing.

"Welcome to your humble abode, Captain," she bowed with her other arm bent across her stomach, mimicking a servant. Steve smiled and strode the last few steps to his door, 005, and pushed down the handle, revealing a room almost identical to Aglaia's. He walked in the room and placed his bag on the bed much like she did. Leaning against the open door, Aglaia studied him.

"_Relaxed movements, but tense in neck. Eyes dart warily from one place to another. What does he have to be wary about?" _she thought, puzzled by his nervousness_. _

"Everything all right, Steve? You seem tense," normally she wouldn't voice questions based on body language when she had only just met a person because each person moves differently, with different mannerisms and such, but with him, she simply wanted to know.

He looked up from unpacking his bag, confusion in his eyes and posture.

"Why do you think something is bothering me?" he asked quietly, which only assured her of her assumption more.

"I have my ways," Aglaia stated simply, "Now tell me what's on your mind, if I'm not being too forward."

His hands stilled from unpacking, and his downcast eyes dimmed. Cautiously, Aglaia stepped forward, closing the gap between them and placing a gentle hand on his arm. Her cool hand met with the warm fabric of his shirt (as his jacket lay on the bed along with his bag), and she could feel the muscles of his arm tense and then relax under her touch. At the contact, he looked up at her and she saw his focus come back to the room.

"Just a headache, ma'am, but I'll be fine, don't worry," he smiled, but she could see it didn't reach his eyes. She nodded slowly but quickly turned upbeat.

"Well a headache is something I can fix," she said smiling as she walked out of the room and opened her own door across the hall. Curious, Steve walked the few paces into the doorframe of her room and leaned against the steel, arms crossed. He watched her shuffle through her pack, pushing aside the different fabrics of her clothing, until she found a small white pill bottle. She unscrewed the lid and tapped out two small red pills, holding the pills in a fist as she closed the bottle once more. She then walked into her small, nondescript bathroom and filled a glass with water. Turning the faucet off, she strode back to the patiently waiting man, and handed him both items, which he took carefully and then downed the pills quickly. She stood in front of him, watching him as he drank the water and then replacing the glass back into the bathroom when he finished. She walked out of the bathroom and raised her left wrist where a small opal colored watch was bound to her wrist, checking the time.

"You have beautiful hair," he suddenly stated quietly, surprising Aglaia. She looked up from her watch and unconsciously felt the braid that lay over her right shoulder. A smile played on her lips.

"Thank you, I like it very much myself," she replied, but he continued,

"I've never seen a color quite like it before, it's red and gold at the same time- almost like the gentle flame of a candle," he paused, "I'm sorry, I'm not normally so . . . so . . ." he thought, but couldn't think of a word. Aglaia, her face reddened from his words, looked out the window on the far wall of her room.

"So poetic?" she offered. She laughed quietly, "I've had many compliments for my hair, but I've never heard something like that," her gaze turned back to his, "Thank you, your words were beautiful." She smiled and it was his turn to be embarrassed, his right hand rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He cleared his throat.

"Well, ma'am," he began, "I believe we should head for the bridge now, the others will be waiting." She nodded and walked through the door he held open for her, a smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Woo! First chapter out! I'm working on the second one right now, and I've got a pretty nice story planned out in my head. This will be a Steve/OC story, BUT Aglaia is a very kind person, so keep in mind that just because she shows kindness to someone doesn't mean she wished to be romantically involved with them (you'll find out later muahaha). Anyway, thanks for reading! Rate/Review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Well dang. I was definitely not expecting to get the response that I did from posting this story. **

**To Feyen, wolflover72335, RAINRAIN9, AngelVamp6688, supernaturalxfan172, LoveLive218, Wolflihood, and Soulfulness: Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! They made me want to write all day!**

**So . . . I saw Avengers for the 4th time today (I know, I'm just a _little_ bit of a fan), and I couldn't take it anymore, so I wrote more. So here you go! Sorry, not much Steve in this chapter, but I'll fix that soon enough ;D**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

They walked through the metallic grey hallways side by side, a comfortable silence having rested between them. As they neared the bridge, two more sets of footsteps could be heard echoing in the corridor, and soon enough they came up on Natasha and Dr. Banner walking toward them.

"We were just coming to get you," explained the Black Widow, her hard features softening at the sight of her friend. "Director Fury has instructed me to bring you two boys to the bridge," she looked pointedly at Steve and Bruce, "and to show you to Medical, so you can set things up however you like." Aglaia's amber eyes brightened with excitement and her lips spread into a smile. A new, state of the art Medical Bay- and it's all hers. It was almost like Christmas.

The three of them- Aglaia, Steve, and Bruce- followed Natasha through more twists and turns in the ship and finally through a set of double glass doors and onto the bridge. Computers lined the walls of the room and both men and women sat typing or searching the database for- something. Aglaia couldn't see what. They walked into the center of the raised platform where a large table stood, and also where stood Director Fury. The Director had always intimidated Aglaia, as he did many people, and his unpatched eye seemed to analyze her as she walked into the room.

Many people turned from their screens to see who had entered and she could feel all of their eyes upon her- sizing her up and gauging her worth. She slowly stood a little taller and her chin came up slightly. Even to these people, she didn't want to show weakness, because she was the one people were to look to when they were weakest. To seem unfit for duty or scared could psychologically lower other peoples' views of her, and as a doctor, she needed to be given high regard. If she lost their respect now, she may not be able to save them later.

"Nice to see you, Dr. Lark," said Fury, "I hope I didn't startle you too much with my call." His mouth curved slightly and Aglaia mockingly glared at him.

"Next time you wish to ask a favor, you may want to check the time. 3 a.m. isn't normally a time when I take calls."

Out of the corner of her eye, Aglaia could see Natasha smile. She personally knew how much Aglaia loved her sleep. Steve and Bruce both walked past her, Dr. Banner seemingly looking for the nearest unguarded exit and Steve merely looking around him in awe. As he approached Fury, his hand delved into his pocket and he retrieved a ten-dollar bill, which he promptly gave to the Director. Agent Coulson, on seeing Aglaia, walked over to her and embraced her. After a moment, he took a step back from her, smiles on both their faces.

"You seem to be keeping yourself well, Muse," he joked lightly, "I'm sorry I haven't been around for the holidays, I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too, Uncle Phil," she replied; genuinely glad to see the man who had basically raised her. She saw Natasha crouch to look at a screen on the level below them.

"Nat, where's Clint?" she asked quietly. Coulson, Fury, and Natasha all went quiet and still. Natasha's face was downcast.

"He's been taken," Natasha said in a voice barely above a whisper. Aglaia stood straighter and exhaled. Truthfully, she had noticed the archer's absence since she was onboard; they were good friends, so in all rights he should have been out to greet her when she arrived.

Aglaia's attention turned back to the Director as he spoke again.

"Agent Romanoff, please show Dr. Lark to her new facilities, along with Dr. Banner."

Natasha nodded and began to stride out of the room, Aglaia and Bruce following.

"You two are going to love it, we've got all the toys," she said confidently, and Bruce followed quietly. As Aglaia was closing the glass door on her way off the bridge, she looked back at Steve, whose eyes were following her. She gave a small smile, and he nodded politely before she turned away to catch up with her fellow doctor and her friend.

The medical facility was right next to Dr. Banner's lab and they even had a glass wall conjoining the two rooms, which was a welcome sight to Aglaia- she never really liked being alone. There were eight beds, four on the left and right walls, and they were all lines with crisp white sheets. In the rear of the facility was a curtained-off room full of the latest surgical equipment. As she continued exploring, Aglaia found a door in the far corner of the room. There was nothing special about it, simply white like the rest of the room with a silver handle. She turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a simple room. A lone table sat in the middle with a desk light perched upon it. The thing that surprised Aglaia was that the room was full of shelves. Bowls of all sizes lined the walls and bottles and vials stood wherever there was room. In the back corner, potted plants were tied down like everything else. The shock of green in the white room brought a smile to Aglaia's face.

She walked over to the plants and upon inspecting them, they seemed to be every-day plants, but she knew better. Aloe, chamomile, mint, rosemary, thyme, and witch hazel all grew splendidly in the dark soil. Aglaia ran her fingers over the dark green of the mint leaves, savoring the feel of the seemingly foreign earthen treasures in the stark, white room. A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie and she turned to find Natasha standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I figured you'd like this," she said simply. She strode into the center of the room and picked up the leather-bound book from off the table. Aglaia had failed to notice it was there.

"I figured you would want to still use your own balms and treatments," she walked the last few steps to Aglaia, "Hope you don't mind, I raided your office." She smiled and Aglaia mirrored her.

"Thanks, Nat. It really means a lot," replied Aglaia as she took the book from Natasha's outstretched hand. The cool leather felt good on her palm, and the weight felt solid in her hand.

"Here," said Natasha, holding out a closed fist to Aglaia, "You'll be needing this." Aglaia placed an open palm below Natasha's and a small earwig dropped into it. Aglaia looked up to her friend, confused.

"You always like to be in control," explained Natasha, "this way, I can keep you informed." Aglaia nodded and Natasha continued, "Besides," her eyes glinted mischievously, "I saw how you looked at Captain Rogers today." Aglaia laughed nervously in response.

"No. No, no, no. It's nothing like that-" her face turned redder by the second and she couldn't make eye contact with Natasha. Natasha threw her head back and laughed. Aglaia's eyes shot to her friend and glared at her.

"It's not a bad thing!" exclaimed Natasha, still giggling, "but anyway," she sobered, "this earpiece will let you hear and talk to me, and visa versa," she suddenly put her hand to her right ear and stood silently. After a moment, she looked back at Aglaia.

"Fury's calling. They've found a face match to Loki in Stuttgart, and they're sending in your Captain. I'm supposed to follow in a jet," she turned and walked out of the room but halted in the doorway and looked back at her friend.

"Try not to get into too much trouble without me," she winked and left Aglaia alone with her plants and book.

It had been an hour since Natasha and Steve had left, and most of that time Aglaia spent familiarizing herself with the different plants and extracts that lined the walls of her, as she dubbed it, "Herb Room", and now she was bored. There had been nothing interesting from Natasha, and so she decided to try to find her Uncle. She wandered through the bland grey halls of the hellicarrier, her strides long and slow.

"_I wonder, I wonder_

_I wonder why each _

_Little bird has someone_

_To sing to sweet things to_

_A gay little love melody?_

_I wonder, I wonder_

_If my heart keeps singing_

_Will my song go winging_

_To someone who'll find me_

_And bring back a love song to me?"_

She sang softly, the song a distant memory from her childhood. She never knew why she sang children's songs such as this, but whenever she wished to sing, they were the first to her mind. The notes were sweet and loving, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice as she sang the last few lines.

"Still singing the same tunes, I see," said her Uncle as he walked around the corner in front of her, coming into her line of sight. Her smile broadened.

"They never lose their magic, Uncle Phil," she replied, stepping closer to him and weaving her elbow through his, "besides," she countered, "would you rather me sing some of the things one hears on the radio today?" He shook his head and a small smile lit up his worn features.

"_I would sit this one out, Cap, these guys come straight from legend, they're basically Gods,"_ Natasha's voice rang in Aglaia's ear. Her head snapped up and her body stiffened. Coulson turned to her and asked what troubled her.

"Nat gave me an earwig," she answered, "and it sounds like they have company aboard the flight home." She heard a muffled reply through the earpiece, one of Natasha's frustrated huffs, and then all seemed quiet. She and Coulson stood together in the middle of the empty hallway, him patiently waiting for her. She put her hand to her ear and touched the device.

"Natasha? What's going on?" she asked timidly, not wanting to push the Black Widow when she was stressed.

"From the looks of it, you're going to have some bruises to heal when we get back on board," Natasha said flatly, and Aglaia looked up at her uncle, her hand falling from her ear.

"Looks like I better suit up."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I noticed I didn't do a disclaimer . . . oops. I don't own the Avengers *sigh*, but I do own Aglaia and any other random made-up crap I throw in. So there.**

**Thank you so much to Silver Eyed Slayer, Whisper119, Talee, aaroniteXkryptonite, Sam07328, AngelVamp6688, DarkRulerKida, and Peter Flan for all of your wonderful reviews!**

**aaroniteXkryptonite: Her name is pronounced Ah-g-lie-ah, thanks for asking!  
**

**Sorry for taking so long to post this, end of the school year and blah, blah, blah. Crap keeps getting in the way.**

**As always, please R/R!**

Aglaia sprinted through the grey hallways back to her door, opening it as quickly as she could. Upon her bed lay a black SHEILD catsuit, much like Natasha's. Aglaia slowed her frantic pace and stood in front of her bed, leaning over and grasping the black fabric in her hands. It felt cool and supple in her grasp, but she knew it gave at least a little bit of protection; SHEILD wouldn't want anything to happen to its Chief Medical Officer.

Her right hand lowered from the suit to her stomach, where it then hovered. She had always been conscious of her weight, but this outfit was going to make that worse beyond belief.

"_I'm not fat,"_ she thought, _"but I'm no Natasha."_

She looked down at herself, and then turned to face the small mirror above the desk. Amber eyes stared back at her, calculating and noting the flaws of her body with a sadness and frustration not normally characteristic of the young doctor. Her shoulders were wide and strong and long, lean arms hung at her sides, one hand clenched around the fabric of her new uniform. Her bust was nothing special, and the clavicles were lightly shadowed lines below her long neck. Her ribcage was broad, a wonderful thing when it came to flute, but troublesome in the fashion world. Her stomach was soft but not flat like Natasha's or Agent Hill's, she did not keep the rigorous physical training schedule they endured, so her body was softer, and to her frustration, wider. Her long legs led from simple hips, and ended in slim calves which tapered into her shoes. All together, she was not overweight by common society's standards, but for her, her weight was hideous.

She whipped her head from the mirror, spinning on the balls of her feet and taking a step to the bed where she promptly sat down. The catsuit lay waiting, crumpled, in her hands and she looked down at it, torn. Part of her chided her for being so childish,

"_Just put it on,"_ it would say, _" No one cares. So you're a little heavy, so what? Show them you're still useful."_

But another part of her held her back.

"_You're filthy," _it spat, _"No wonder no one ever takes an interest in you. Look at that flab. Disgusting."_

She scrunched her eyes closed and tilted her head back, breathing slowly. After a moment, her eyes opened and determination flashed within them. She stood and began to strip off her comfortable clothing, first the sweatshirt and light tee beneath it, and then she sadly parted with her yoga pants.

Aglaia refused to look in the mirror as she changed, afraid she would lose her nerve and change into the hideous scrubs provided in the Medical Bay. The suit was like a second skin, hugging what little curves she had and helping support whatever needed it. After a moment, she turned to the mirror once again.

The same amber eyes stared back at her, but a stronger body was reflected in the mirror. She turned to the side.

"_Still fat," _her mind said and she sighed.

"It will have to do."

The braid on her right shoulder had begun to fray, strands sticking out at odd angles. She untied the elastic that held the braid and began unweaving the strands, the tresses still wet from her shower that morning.

"_Arriving on deck two with prisoner," _Natasha's voice sounded through Aglaia's head, breaking her out of her reverie. Aglaia decided her hair would have to wait and left it still damp and curling streaming down to her mid-back.

Quickly, she walked out of the room, but hesitated after opening the door. She looked back at the small sliver of mirror visible from where she stood. The same woman stared back at her; amber eyes, round face, strawberry blonde hair. She turned and shut the door.

She walked through the many hallways until she reached the bridge. Upon entering, she noticed Natasha and Steve had not yet arrived, so she sat in one of the many chairs at the long table and waited. Agent Hill noticed her arrival, but if she cared, she made no motion to show it.

Aglaia fiddled with her suit, trying to pull it a little lower here, a little higher there. Amidst her fiddling, the release of compressed air that sounded the opening or closing of a door was heard and her head snapped up.

Dr. Banner and Natasha walked through the glass doors, Banner in his tweed suit and purple shirt and Nat in a catsuit that matched Aglaia's. The only difference was the belt and gauntlets the Black Widow wore, and Aglaia dearly hoped she would never have to personally experience one of the small trinkets that lined her wrists.

A few steps behind them walked Steve, but he was dressed in all his Captain America regalia. The bold red, white, and blue could be seen from a mile away and the white star stood proudly upon his chest. Aglaia couldn't help but look him up and down, even if he was in a costume,

"_Dang, does he look nice," _the corner of her mouth tipped up in appreciation as she surveyed the rest of his physique, but her eyes finally lingered on his face. He had a sweet, boyish quality of kindness and naivety, but there was also strength and power etched into the contours. His eyes searched the room for a minute until they found hers, and then he smiled. He took long strides over to where she was sitting and sat in the chair beside her.

"I hope you weren't too bored in our absence," he said jokingly, his eyes soft and lighthearted. She smiled back.

"I made due," she replied, and suddenly a screen appeared on the table between the two, showing a tall man being led into a large room surrounded entirely of steel and glass. She rolled her chair over closer to Steve's on the premise of a better view, but she saw him move slightly closer than necessary. At the sight of the tall, strangely dressed man within the glass room, Steve's entire body tensed and Aglaia's eyes darted over to his form.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly, as the others were listening to the conversation between the strange man and Director Fury, who must have been standing somewhere out of sight of the camera.

Before he answered, the air-release of the door sounded again and a large blonde man strode into the room. He halted on the opposite side of the table from Aglaia and Steve and crossed his arms. His eyes were focused on something inconsequential, which led Aglaia to believe something troubled him and he was intent on listening to Fury's conversation with the prisoner. Steve moved a hair's breadth closer.

Aglaia's attention turned back to the prisoner. He was tall and slim, his shoulders were back and laid securely in their sockets. He gave off an air of arrogance and dark power, the kind Aglaia would never want. Even with all his bravado and smart remarks, she found him intriguing. There was something about the angularity in his face, the way his hands moved ever so slightly over his luxurious . . . costume, that made her think there was more to him than simply a two-dimensional "bad guy". Her head cocked slightly to the right as she studied him, watching the lithe way he moved and the flickers behind his green eyes. Even when the screen disappeared and the conversation moved away from the prisoner, Aglaia's mind lingered on him.

"_He's troubled,"_ she concluded after a moment. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as her mind ran through various situations including the new addition to the ship. It was Natasha's voice that brought her back to the room, the assassin having been silent for the time previous.

"He killed 80 people in two days," she stated flatly.

"He's adopted," replied the blonde man, his biceps bulging under the tan skin of his arms.

Aglaia's head snapped up to the man, eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" she asked slowly, her body still and rigid. Her outburst must have seemed odd, for Steve put a warm hand on her shoulder and looked at her, confusion evident in his blue eyes. She shrugged him off. The tall man standing opposite her looked startled at her sudden querey.

"He's adopted," he replied just as slowly as she had asked.

Eyes wide, Aglaia jumped from her chair towards the door, jarring and startling everyone. Steve was close on her heels. As she sprinted through the door, Steve caught her shoulder, turning her swiftly.

"What is going on?" he said simply, worry evident in his eyes.

"I have to talk to him," she said quickly, pulling out of his grip and continuing to run through the halls. As she turned a corner, she slammed into Fury, Tony Stark and her Uncle behind him. Her eyes still wide and frantic, she stepped back from the Director.

"I- I'm sorry Director Fury," she tried sidestepping him, but he mirrored her movements.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Fury asked steadily, his manner calm and strong.

"You're the medic, right?" Stark stated more than asked, "Mr. Muscles gave my wrist a nice new coat of paint," he held up his bruising wrist, "shouldn't you be running to attend to me?" he plastered on a smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but I have other things to attend to at the moment, I will see to your injury in a few moments," she tried sidestepping Fury again, and again he blocked her.

"I ask you again Dr. Lark, _where, _exactly, are you running off to?" his tone changed and gave him a more menacing aura. Aglaia cringed slightly- she hated being in trouble, but what she hated the most was yelling, and Fury sounded like he'd start a decibel war any moment.

"I was going to speak with the prisoner," she replied quietly. Steve appeared behind her, the stars and stripes still bold and striking on his uniform.

"And why on Earth would you want to do that, doctor?" asked Fury a little quieter.

"Something Thor said, it gave me an idea. Now please, I need to speak with him," this time she slipped around Fury, but Stark was still blocking her. He was about the same height as Aglaia, though she may have been a little taller, but she still would not have wanted to cross the man, so she stood still, willing whatever height she had on the man to be useful in letting her pass him. Coulson stood at the side of the hall, staying out of the conversation. He knew not to try to cross Aglaia when her mind was made up.

"I wouldn't suggest going in there, Doc," Stark said nonchalantly, "that guy packs a punch, though I do think Tall Blonde and Muscled gave him a run for his money for a bit."

Aglaia stilled and deflated.

"He's injured?" she asked quietly.

"I would be, between the Cap, Thunderbolts, and myself, he's probably got some scrapes," he replied coolly, examining his nails, obviously bored with the conversation. Aglaia swerved around him, but stopped as Fury's voice called her to halt.

"You're not going in there alone, Aglaia. Steve," he called, his gaze turning on the man still standing in front of him, "go with her."

"Sir," Steve pleaded, "she shouldn't be anywhere near that man, even if he is injured, he'll be fine." Fury simply stared at the Star Spangled Man.

"Well good luck telling her that," she had already begun to run further down the hall toward the medical bay. Steve exhaled and then promptly began running after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I've been meaning to write this for the longest time but I kept getting sidetracked- blame me for getting Netflix and getting addicted to Heroes- sue me.**

**Thank you so much for my wonderful reviewers: Invader Ivy, Green Raindrop, Winged Seraph,  .Uchiha, DarkRulerKida, Steph the bat 11, and Sam0728. You guys are awesome. Especially when my phone wakes me up at 6 am with a new e-mail and I see an epic review and it totally makes my day- at that point I don't even care if it's 6 am.**

**Anyway, Disclaimer that I normally forget to do: I own nothing and nobody and nowhere unless I came up with them. Darn.**

Aglaia's hair whipped out behind her as she rounded the last corner and she could hear Steve calling out to her a few strides behind, but her mind was made up, she _would_ talk to the prisoner. She practically ripped open the door of the medical bay, startling a nurse, but Aglaia ignored her surprised expression. She ran to the far end of the bay where her Herb Room was and opened the door, but a little more gently. Her eyes scanned the room for a black backpack she knew would be there, and sure enough, there it lay under the desk.

She walked toward the bag with a quiet conviction and hoisted it off the floor and onto the table. It wasn't heavy- only bandages and other light medical supplies lay within it. Her eyes snapped to the jars that lined the walls as she rose to examine them.

"Chamomile," she said under her breath as her fingers ran over the labels. She heard Steve's heavy footfalls as he entered the room and halted a step behind her.

"You can't go to him alone, Aglaia," Steve said sternly but Aglaia didn't turn to look at him.

"Witch hazel and . . . Ah! There's the yarrow," she proceeded to take each of the salves off their shelves, "Your concern is heartwarming, Steve," she walked over to the bag and placed each jar within it, "but I'll be fine," She finally looked at him, a small smile on her face.

She could tell he was worried, the way his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes lost their playful spark, but this was her job. She took a few steps forward which brought her right in front of him. Her head tilted slightly up as to look at him and amber was met with blue.

"Please," he said quietly, "don't do this."

She brought her hand up to the side of his face gently, but hesitated. She searched his eyes, asking for permission to touch him. His eyes held steady with hers. Her hand rested softly on the side of his face.

"Steve, I have to," she replied equally as quiet, "That man is hurting, it's my job to fix that."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He leaned into her touch and brought his own hand up to cover hers. He was warm against her cool skin, and they stood like that for a moment, Steve caught up in internal turmoil. Finally, he opened his eyes slowly.

"The let me go with you."

A smile brightened her face, and he brought her hand down from his cheek, but kept it within his grasp.

"I would like that," she said.

* * *

Everything about the room was cold and uninviting; SHIELD couldn't have made the prison any more displeasing even if they tried. Aglaia and Steve entered the area quietly; the prisoner's back was turned. Aglaia held up her hand to Steve, signaling him to halt. His eyebrows scrunched in displeasure, but he stayed still. Aglaia kept walking until she was in front of the glass prison and she watched the man inside carefully. He turned.

Her eyes missed nothing in his movements, the high-held chin, the confidence of his stance, the way his fine clothing swayed as he turned. His green eyes looked piercingly into her warm amber ones and she stood firmly. He took a few steps closer, not enough to be near the glass, but enough to have a conversation.

"You . . . I do not know of," his voice low and formal, though Aglaia could sense an undertone of curiosity. His eyes scanned her frame and she waited under his scrutiny. When his eyes came back to hers, she spoke.

"I'm the medic," she began, and her right hand came up to grasp the shoulder strap of her backpack, "I heard you got into a disagreement with some of our boys. I came to help."

He turned his head slightly, as if judging her words and her worth.

"And why," he paused, glancing at Steve whose jaw was set, "would you wish to aid me? Warring parties do not aid each other," his eyes came back to hers.

"I am not here to discuss politics or morals, the only business I have is with your wounds," she replied and added in her thoughts, _"Both internal and external."_

He hesitated a moment before nodding, his eyes careful and calculating. She turned to Steve who was as rigid as a statue.

"Steve," she said gently, already knowing that the man was not entirely pleased with what she was about to do, and she knew that it would only get worse, "please open the door."

His eyes softened, begging her to rethink, but she waited, eyes steadily holding his. With a sigh, he walked over to the command board and opened the door to the cell.

The air locks released and the many security systems in place each opened, allowing Aglaia to enter the chamber. After she stepped inside, his jaw hardened and he pressed the button to close the door once more, sealing her inside with the enemy.

Aglaia crouched down to the floor where she laid her bag and began to take out different ointments and bandages. Without looking up, she spoke.

"Now, exactly where are you hurt?"

"The God of Thunder slammed me against solid stone, so I should think my back," he replied bitterly and she glanced up at him. She rose, having laid out her jars and bandages. She glanced to Steve quickly, an apology in her eyes that he most likely missed.

"Well then, please undress your torso, I need to be able to see what I need to fix."

She could practically feel Steve's unhappiness as the man in front of her was stripped of his long jacket and tunic.

His skin was smooth and pale, even paler than hers, but it was a sickly pale, the kind one gets from being confined in a place without light. He was the completely opposite of his brother, Thor, and even of Steve; his body was long and lean, the sinews clinging close to his bones. He turned so his back was facing her, and she was presented with his injury. Where pale and smooth should have been, purple, blue, and yellow marred the skin as the bruising marbled his skin and long jagged cuts ran up and down his back. Aglaia stood for a moment, analyzing the damage.

"Please sit," she commanded more than asked, and it was clear she had taken over the aura within the cell. He complied and folded his long legs beneath him.

Aglaia reached into her bag, grabbing a water bottle and a cloth. She unscrewed the top and dampened the rag before turning once again to her patient.

She placed a hand gently on his shoulder and felt him tense. In her other hand she brought up the rag and began to clean his wounds. The cloth glided gently over the angry gashes and her hands moved from place to place over his back, gently rubbing the muscles to soothe away some of the pain.

Aglaia watched his shoulders begin to lower and his breathing slow and deepen, and she hoped he was beginning to truly relax a little. She turned back to her bag to exchange the cloth for one of her numerous salves. She then went back to work on his wounds. The gentle and quiet work began to quiet her mind and she found a quiet song begin to ebb and flow from her lips.

"_Feasgar ciùin an tùs a' Chèitein_

_Nuair bha 'n ialtag anns na speuran_

_Chualaim rìbhinn òg 's i deurach_

_'Seinn fo sgàil nan geugan uain'_

_Bha a' ghrian 'sa chuan gu sìoladh_

_'S reult cha d' èirich anns an iarmailt_

_Nuair a sheinn an òigh gu cianail_

_"Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain""_

The quiet, haunting melody floated though the room and caught the ears of both the prisoner and Steve. The language was strange and the words were unfamiliar, but the quiet melody entranced both men, and they found they couldn't keep the music from filling their senses.

"_Thòisich dealt na h-oidhch' ri tùirling_

_'S lùb am braon gu caoin na flùrain_

_Shèid a' ghaoth 'na h-oiteig chùbhraidh_

_Beatha 's ùrachd do gach cluan_

_Ghleus an nighneag fonn a h-òrain_

_Sèimh is ciùin mar dhriùchd an Òg-mhìos_

_'S bha an t-sèisd seo 'g èirigh 'n còmhnaidh_

_"Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain""_

As Aglaia finished gently painting the last of the slaves upon the prisoner's wounds, her song ended. The silence was calm and meditative. She turned back to her bag, reaching for the sutures when the man in front of her broke the silence.

"What is it you sing of?" he asked softly with a gentleness that surprised Aglaia. She lowered her eyes and her hands stilled and dropped quietly into her lap, package of sutures in hand.

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me," she stated. Her eyes raised and found Steve who was leaning against one of the metal pillars outside the cell. He was watching her quietly, as if she was made of crystal.

"It is the story of a woman who awaits her love, for he had gone off to sea." Their eyes held and Aglaia's mouth titled upwards slightly in a small, sad smile.

"My mother, too, would sing to me when I was young," said the man in front of her, bringing her attention back to him. He turned around so that he was facing her. His green eyes held no malice and his face had relaxed. No longer did he look terrifying and full of hatred. Aglaia could see the child he spoke of behind his eyes.

"Of all of Asgard, she is the one I regret leaving. But," he paused, "I suppose she is not my mother after all."

"Who were your parents?" asked Aglaia quietly, knowing that this conversation could turn terrible if she said anything wrong. His face went stony and he looked past her into his memories.

"The Royal Family of Jotenheim. I was nothing but a stolen relic, cast aside when I was no longer useful to the All-Father," he spat the last name with such anger that it startled Aglaia.

"I was raised to be King- I _should have_ been king, instead of the brash, arrogant, pompous man that was my brother. But that means nothing now," his eyes snapped back to her, "I have been cast out, hated, and feared. There is no home to return to, no loved ones to care for," he turned his back to her again, "Now, please. Finish what you came here for and leave me."

Aglaia sat for a moment, pondering her options. In the end, she sighed and opened the sutures that still lay within her grasp. She finished binding his wounds and stuffed all of her things back into her bag. She rose, but turned back to the man still seated at her feet.

"There's a thing about family that I've always found frustrating," she said, and he turned toward her once again, "no matter how stupid they are or how terrible things have been, there's always at least one person willing to sacrifice everything to save you, even if you don't want them to."

The air-locks of the door squealed and the bolts clicked out of place as she turned from him and walked out of the chamber door. The various sounds repeated as the door closed behind her and Loki was left alone once again.

* * *

**A/N Part 2: The song. Before I get bombarded with questions about it, it is called "Tha Mo Ghaol Air Aird A' Chuain" and yes, it _is_ from the Brave trailer (SO STOKED FOR THAT MOVIE. I finally get a princess that looks sorta like me that doesn't just sing and wish for her life to change, this one actually DOES something. *end rant*)**

**For the precious few who noticed this, there was a line in this chapter that was sort of an homage to one of my favorite movies, Captain Blood (1935) starring Errol Flynn (3). The line "The only business I have is with your wounds" is parallel to a line that Dr. Blood says. Long live old movies.**

**Rate and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm ALIIIIIIIIIVVEEEE! This has been ridiculous. I'm so sorry, guys. But guess where I am right now! NYC! And I catch a flight for Australia tomorrow! 20 hour plane ride! Woo! Anyway, this chapter actually gave me a really hard time, I'm (normally) a peaceful person, so writing even a little bit of anger was kind of . . . strange. Anyway! Thank you, again to my wonderful reviewers!**

**LoverOfRumplestilstkin: They are both so attractive! I seriously can't decide who I like better, I bug my friend about it all the time, it drives her nuts!  
**

**blown-transistor: Really? Cool! I didn't know this was on there!  
**

**Achlys: Thank you! I feel so bad for Loki. Just everything he's gone through. And Mr. Hiddleston does a fan-TASTIC job.  
**

**yvaiine: Thank you! The thing with the Avengers movie is that if you go straight through it, its over the span of maybe 3 days? trust me, I will fiddle around with the timeline, I'm just hoping I don't break it!  
**

**moon82993: I haven't seen it! I will look for it though, I promise! Old movies are the best! Tell me if you recognize her nickname ;D  
**

**Lovebuggy: I'm sorry you feel that way, I'll try to fix it and make it better :/  
**

**Lady Shagging Godiva: Maybee, maybe not!  
**

**And thank you to Invader Ivy, DarkRulerKida, and Sam0278 for your lovely reviews and your everlasting support! You guys are awesome! Reviews every chapter! Woo! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

The tread of two sets of shoes was the only thing heard in the empty hallway as Aglaia and Steve walked silently from Loki's holding cell. Aglaia could tell something was bothering him, but she was too exhausted from her ridiculously long day to mention anything about it. The silence continued.

The discomfort in the air came to a palpable point before Aglaia stopped abruptly and turned to Steve.

"_What?_" she demanded, "I know you're not entirely happy with me for going in there and helping him, but it's over. It's done. I'm out. _Why_ are you so frustrated?"

She didn't mean for her voice to be as sharp as it was, but her query was out and she refused to take it back. She had been up since 3 a.m. in a different time zone, and with her luck, she was probably closing in on 30 hours without sleep. That never ended well.

Steve stopped and turned to her, his shoulders tense and jaw clenched.

"So is that what you do?" he replied defiantly. "You spend your time nursing the enemy back to health so they can just kill again? So they can destroy _more_ lives?"

He had moved closer to her, they were only a foot apart, both steadfast in their own opinions and unwilling to budge without a fight.

"He's in a cage!" she snapped, pointing back toward the prisoner's quarters. "He's not going to be hurting anyone from there!"

"But what about when he gets out?" Steve almost yelled back. "He can't stay in there forever!"

At his sudden change of voice, Aglaia's whole body stiffened and her face went stony.

"He'll get out of there somehow and then a hero will have to come by and save the day. Again," he said angrily.

Her face was still like that of a statue as she scanned his eyes.

"Don't be a hero," she spat, and his expression changed into one of surprise.

"A hero is a figment, a shadow. A hero glories in the spotlight," she stepped closer to him and ground out her next few words.

"A hero has no strength."

Steve stood stunned as she stormed down the hallway and out of his sight.

* * *

Aglaia was frustrated and tired as she stormed through the hallways of the hellicarrier, heading to her room. Two turns and a curve away from her door, she all but ran into Natasha. The spy looked up from the electronic console in her hand and to her friend.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, one eyebrow quirked as she surveyed the tired medic. Her curly hair was frizzy and her eyes were tinted with red, but most noticeable were the dark circles under her eyes and the stiff movement of her gait. Natasha let out a sigh.

"You haven't slept since you got onboard, have you, Red?" she asked gently.

Aglaia shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Her arms began to sag and her shoulders hunched slightly.

Natasha grabbed her friend's arm and gently dragged her the rest of the way to her room and opened the door. Aglaia groggily walked through the door and ungracefully sat down on the bed. Natasha shut the door and walked over to where Aglaia was rummaging through her bag, looking for her pajamas. She sat next to her.

"Did something happen?" she said quietly, and she watched Aglaia's eyebrows scrunch and hands still in her bag.

"I snapped at Steve," she mumbled, and Natasha could tell she regretted it. "And I didn't say I was sorry," she made to get up from the bed, "I have to go tell him I'm sorry," but Natasha pushed her back down onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere but to sleep," she said sternly and Aglaia opened her mouth to argue, but she cut her off, "I'll talk to him. But you, sleep."

Aglaia nodded and pulled out a pair of plain black and white shorts and a soft blue tee and began to change. As she pulled up the comforter on her bed, Natasha was at the door.

"You turn back into a little kid when you're tired, you know that?" she said with a smile.

"You tell me every time," Aglaia mumbled back as she nestled under the covers and was promptly asleep.

Natasha flicked off the lights and closed the door quietly.

* * *

Steve was angry. And frustrated. And though he didn't want to admit it, hurt. He kept replaying her words over and over again in his mind.

"_A hero has no strength."_

"_Don't be a hero."_

"_A figment, a shadow."_

He shook his head to rid himself of the acid laced in those words. Surely she didn't mean that?

He let his feet carry him through the hellicarrier, and he maneuvered through numerous grey corridors and metallic hallways, passing people but being unresponsive to all.

A hero was what he wanted to be, what he strived to be. To rid the world of evil, save people, right the world- that was what it meant to be a hero. Wasn't it? For years he had pushed himself to do the right things, make the right calls, but even after all he had done, the idea of a hero repulsed her. What could make a person think like that?

He found that he had wandered in to the hallway just outside the lab Dr. Banner occupied. Not sure of what else to do, he walked into the room.

The doctor looked up at the sudden addition to the room, wrung his hangs together, and stepped around the table he was working behind.

"Steve, I wasn't expecting you here," he said, "Is there something you need?"

Steve looked around the room at the technology that surrounded him. Everything was new and shiny and . . . alien. Multiple glass windows had graphs and words on them, but how they functioned, he knew not. He surveyed the room, desperate to find anything familiar- the one thing he recognized, he wished he hadn't.

Loki's spear lay carefully perched upon one of the white tables, propped up on pegs. The gold glinted under the halogen lights and the blue of the orb seemed to wriggle and writhe with it's own life. Simply looking at it gave Steve a feeling of uneasiness and anxiousness he couldn't shake, he didn't even like being in the same room with it.

Turning back to the doctor, who was patiently waiting, Steve stammered.

"Uh- no, sorry. Just didn't really know where else to go," he replied finally and Banner cracked a smile.

"I know how that feels," he said, "this ship is amazing, but it wasn't made to feel like home." He turned back to his work. "I can only imagine what it's like for you, the culture and technology shock must be dizzying," he glanced up to Steve.

Steve was looking at his feet while listening to the doctor, and at his last statement, he nodded.

"The people are similar, but everything else has changed. For the better or the worse yet, I'm still not sure."

Banner went back to typing and fiddling with the machines and an easy silence rested between them. Steve walked over to the window and looked out the wishbone of the ship, watching the world from thousands of feet above the surface. This high up, the colors seemed to meld together- blues and greens predominated, but the occasional gold or grey would peek through the clouds, each color flowing seamlessly into the next.

The soft colors and shapes began to lull him into a trance, so much so that he didn't even notice when Agent Romanoff walked into the lab.

"Captain Rogers," she began, her small stature belying her abilities, but her voice full of authority, "Aglaia wishes to convey her apologies."

Steve crossed his arms and moved off the wall.

"And where is she? I thought it would still be customary to apologize in person, instead of hiding behind someone else," he said bitterly.

"She's sleeping." Natasha said simply and Steve uncrossed his massive arms.

"We prepare for war and she sleeps? How can she sleep at a time like this?" he said exasperatedly. Dr. Banner quietly worked in the corner, but once in a while his eyes would flip to his visitors while he listened to their conversation.

"Because she's human, Captain. And you don't know her as well as I do- trust me, she needs to sleep," her arms were crossed.

"Nobody seems to know her- save you, Agent Romanoff," said Tony Stark as he entered the lab, "and since I have Jarvis working on other things at the moment, why don't you enlighten us?"

Everyone's eyes were on Natasha, expectantly. She sighed.

"Aglaia Lark is agent Coulson's niece. Her father is high ranking in Wayne Industries,"

Tony grumbled and she shot him a look.

"And her mother is a well-known musical performer. Since both of her parents travelled constantly, she was basically raised by Agent Coulson.

"She busted her ass in college, graduating pre-med a year early and finishing medical school and her doctorate not long after. Though she is good at emergency medical, she also holds extreme talent in body language and movement and forensics, which are some of the reasons why SHIELD wanted her so much-"

"She's the perfect interrogator." Tony said, crossing his arms so that one was across his torso and supporting the other, which ended in his fist resting against the corner of his mouth.

Natasha nodded solemnly.

"And with all of that medical training, she probably knows exactly what buttons to push on the human body," Banner added.

She nodded again.

"I met Aglaia when she was in her last year of medical school; she was on break and staying with Coulson for the duration. I had an assignment that went badly and they were closer than any other SHIELD headquarters, so I got to their place, bruised and bloody, at least three bones broken.

"Aglaia fixed me up and wouldn't let me leave until I could function properly, which took a while. We became good friends and kept in touch, but I hadn't talked to her for a few months before seeing her land on the hellicarrier," she ended.

Tony snapped out of a daze, "Fascinating. Now would you two get out. The doctor and I have better things to do than gossip. Shoo," he said flippantly, motioning lazily toward the door.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but walked toward the door nonetheless, followed by Steve. She turned to the hallway on the right as he stopped outside the lab's door.

"Agent Romanoff, where is Dr. Lark?" he asked politely.

She turned around and looked him over, looking for malcontent, but found none.

"She's sleeping in her room, she won't be awake for a while. And if you want to talk to her, I would suggest you blow off some steam first, she hates arguments," her tone darkened, "And do not yell at her."

He nodded slightly and said, "Yes ma'am," before turning and walking the opposite way.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading! Please R/R! I will answer any and all questions if you have them!**

**-H.E.**


End file.
